Wish
by putriiWF
Summary: Yoongi tidak menginginkan apapun, selain keinginannya yang ke 7 di kabulkan oleh Jimin. membuat Jimin bingung dibuatnya, bagaimana cara membujuk Yoonginya. Langsung baca aja deh, review juseyo PARK JIMIN X MIN YOONGI X ALL MEMBER BTS.


Anneyong haseyo~ putri imnida! Hehehhe maafkan author yang gak ada bosennya post Yoonmin couple heheh^^ follow twitter putriiWF Heheh promosi, biar kita bisa saling dekat sebagai teman. Haahha^^

Title : Wish

Cast : YOONMIN COUPLE.

PARK JIMIN - a.k.a Jimin

MIN YOOONGi - a.k.a Yoongi

ALL MEMBER BTS.

Gender : Romance, Drama.

Rate : T

Maafkan author judul sama isi gak sesuai hahha~

Happy Reading^^

"Yoongi sudah tidur?" tanya Seokjin, yang baru saja menyelesaikan bermain gamenya.

"Sudah hyung. Hyung aku ke kamar dulu ya?"

"Yaa."

Ya Jimin memang baru saja keluar dari kamar kedua hyung tertua nya itu, Mengingat tadi Jimin sedang asik mengabadikan moment dimana Jin sedang bermain game melalui layar televisinya. Sementara Yoongi sudah tertidur nyenyak di dalam pelukan Jimin, ketika Jimin sibuk mengabadikan moment hyung tertuannya itu.

"Chimchim ah, kau lihat Namjoon hyung?"

tanya hoseok yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Aniyo hyung, aku habis dari kamar Yoongi hyung tadi."

"Aissh masa iyaa harus cuci piring sendiri lagi." keluh hoseok dan kembali masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Yasudah hyung aku tidur duluan ya, aku benar-benar lelah hari ini."

Hoseok hanya menganggukan kepala setelah, Jimin berpamitan untuk tidur lebih dahulu. Hari ini adalah hari piket Hoseok dan Namjoon di drom, tapi sang leader justru tidak menampakan batang hidung nya samapai detik ini.

Lagi-lagi Namjoon hyung tidak membantu! dasar leader pemalas! gerutu Hoseok, dengan membersihkan dapur yang seperti kapal pecah. Bisa-bisa kalau tidak di bersihkan malam ini juga, Jin hyung bisa marah padanya karena dapur masih berantakan.

"Aku pulang!" teriak sang leader yang melihat drom sudah sangat sepi. terlihat dari beberapa lampu yang sudah dimatikan di beberapa ruangan.

"Loh Hoseok? Kau belum tidur? tanya Namjoon dengan menuangkan air ke dalam gelas.

"Yak, kau ini lupa atau sengaja lupa hah? Kemana saja kau baru pulang? Cepat bantu aku bersihkan semua ini!" teriak Hoseok dengan kesal.

"Maaf..tadi manejer hyung memanggilku, ada urusan yang harus di urus katanya. Iyaa iyaa aku akan membersihkannya." dengan menegak habis air putihnya.

Namjoon dan Hoseok akhirnya melewati malam dengan membersihkan dapur yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Bagaimana tidak hari ini Jungkook dan Yoongi membuat dapur pecah karena ulahnya, niatnya mau membuat kue tapi malah menghancurkannya.

.

.

07.00

Tidak seperti pada pagi pagi sebelumnya, kali ini boyband yang terkenal dengan sebutan BTS itu masih terlelap dengan mimpi indah nya. Biasanya semua member sudah terbangun dari tidur nya, dan berlari kesana-kemari untuk bersiap-siap menghadiri acara di setiap stasiun televisi. Namun kali ini boyband BTS itu sedang mendapatkan akhir liburnya, setelah menutup konser mereka di hongkong.

Terlihat hanya Seokjin hyung tertua di groupnya itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya, di samping nya terlihat Yoongi yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya.

Seokjin langsung mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mandi terlebih dulu dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk adik-adiknya, ya bukankah ini rutinitas seorang Seokjin jika di dalam drom.

"Namjoon?" panggil Seokjin setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ada apa hyung?" jawab Namjoon yang terlihat sibuk merapikan barang di bagpack nya.

"Tumben sekali kau sudah rapi begitu, inikan masih pagi. Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?" Seokjin jadi penasaran juga, mengingat sepagi ini Namjoon sudah bersiap-siap akan pergi.

"Tadi manajer hyung menelponku pagi-pagi sekali, katanya ada hal yang perlu diurus."

"Oh begitu, kau tidak mau sarapan terlebih dulu Namjoonie?"

"Tidak hyung, aku akan sarapan bersama manajer hyung diluar." jawab Namjoon dengan mengelus rambut sang kekasih.

"Baiklah.. cepatlah pulang setelah urusan nya selesai, dan hati-hati dijalan." senyum Seokjin yang terlihat manis di mata Namjoon.

"Iyaa sayang, aku akan segera pulang dan memakan makanan buatan istriku." goda Namjoon dengan cubitan gemas di pipi hyung tertua sekaligus kekasihnya.

Seokjin hanya merona kala Namjoon menggodanya dengan kata-kata manis seperti itu.

"Baiklah hyung, aku berangkat dulu ya!" Namjoon mengecup kening kekasihnya, sebelum ia berangkat dan menghilang dibalik pintu berwarna coklat.

Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan memegang pipinya yang sudah memerah karena ulah kekasihnya itu.

Seperti biasa Seokjin sudah berkutat di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan, beberapa member seperti Hoseok dan Jimin sudah bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Itu berarti masih tersisa Taehyung, Yoongi dan sang maknae yang belum bangun. Hoseok terkadang berperan pula membantu menyiapkan sarapan bersama Seokjin di dapur, dan itu membuat Seokjin bersyukur karena ia jadi tidak begitu repot sendirian.

"Yak, Jeon Jungkook aku dulu!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Teriak pasangan Taekook yang membuat suasana drom selalu menjadi berisik, karena pertengkaran ke duannya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Jimin dengan memisahkan ke dua adiknya itu.

"Ini Jungkook seenak nya saja mengambil video game milikku."

"Yakk, siapa bilang video game ini milikmu? Ini milik bersama." tukas Jungkook dengan tampang kesalnya.

"Tapikan aku duluan yang mengambil nya, kemaren." jawab Taehyung tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak, aku duluan!" teriak Jungkook.

"Aku!" Taehyung balas teriak karena tidak mau kalah.

"Aku!"

"Yakk! Hentikan! Kalian berdua ini berisik sekali!" akhirnya Jimin bersuara, karena melihat ke dua adiknya tidak mau saling mengalah.

"Jadi kalian bangun sepagi ini hanya karena sebuah video game?"

"Ya, untuk apa lagi memangnya." jawab kedua nya kompak.

Jimin menghela nafas dan memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing karena kelakuan sepasang kekasih yang aneh ini.

"Lebih baik kalian mandi dulu sana! Biar video game ini aku sita." ucap Jimin final, dan mengambil alih video game dari tangan Jungkook.

"Yakk, Hyung! Jimin!" teriak ke duanya bersamaan.

"Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar kalian ribut! Cepat mandi lalu kita sarapan bersama."

Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya saling memandang dan keduanya kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

.

.

"Sarapan sudah siap!" teriak Seokjin dengan riang.

"Wuahhh kau masak banyak sekali hyung?" teriak Taehyung yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Kookie jadi lapar." ucap Jungkook yang sudah ikut bergabung.

"Hyung Namjoon hyung belum bangun juga?" tanya Jimin ketika tidak melihat sang leader yang biasanya sudah menempel pada Seokjin.

"Namjoon ya.. tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah berangkat untuk menemui manajer hyung, katanya ada urusan yang harus di selesaikan."

"Urusan apa lagi memangnya?" Hoseok sudah duduk di samping Jimin.

"Entahlah hyung juga tidak tau."

"Hyung ayo kita makan sekarang!" rengek sang maknae, karena cacing-cacing di perut nya sudah meronta.

"Iyaa hyung aku juga sudah lapar." jawab Taehyung.

"Kita tunggu Yoongi dulu." ucap Seokjin

"Aku sudah bangun hyung."

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menyahut dengan melangkahkan kakinya untuk bergabung di meja makan lengkap dengan masih memakai pakaian tidurnya. padahal Seokjin baru saja ingin membangunkan roomate satu kamarnya itu. Baiklah itu berarti ia tidak usah repot-repot untuk membangunkan Yoongi, jadi Seokjin tidak akan kena amukan Yoongi di pagi hari atau kutukan-kutukan dari mulut manisnya itu.

"Horee akhirnyaa kita makan!" teriak Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan.

Seokjin sudah sibuk menuangkan makanan ke piring adik-adiknya itu, dan membuat adik-adiknya itu sudah menyantap makanan nya dengan khidmat.

"Yoongi hyung, kenapa berdiri di situ?" tanya Hoseok yang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yoongi.

"Sini hyung duduk disebelah ku." ajak sang maknae, dengan menelan makanan di mulutnya.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Jimin?" tanya Seokjin frontal yang membuat Jimin menghentikan aktivitas sarapannya, dan menoleh ke arah Yoongi.

Ya Yoongi hanya berdiri tidak jauh dari kursi Jimin dan Seokjin, ia hanya terdiam dan mengamati sang kekasih yang makan dengan khidmat. Membuat semua member bingung dengan tingkah lakunya itu karena Yoongi hanya berdiri di antara Jimin dan hyung tertuanya. tak terkecuali Jimin dan Taehyung masih asik menyantap makanannya.

"Aku tidak bertengkar." jawab Jimin bersuara.

Hoseok mendelikan matanya menatap hyung ke sayangannya itu, karena sejak tadi terus menatap Jimin. Hoseok merasa ada yang berbeda dari hyung satunya itu sejak hari kemaren.

"Yoongi hyung ingin di suapi Jimin?"

Dengan cepat Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ingin duduk disamping Jimin?

Yoongi kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ingin makan sesuatu mungkin? Biar aku buatkan hyung." tanya Hoseok

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan menundukan kepalanya dalam diam.

"Hyung kemarilah." Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi untuk mendekat.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Apa aku punya salah dengan mu? Maaf kan aku hyung jika aku punya salah." tanya Jimin dan menggengam tangan Yoongi.

Seokjin dan Hoseok hanya menatap kedua pasangan ini dengan bingung, sementara Taehyung dan Jungkook masih asik makan dengan rakusnya.

"Aku ingin duduk di pangkuan Jiminie."

Yoongi yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya bersuara dan membuat Seokjin dan Hoseok melongo hebat dibuat nya. Jimin hanya tersenyum dan memberi ruang untuk Yoongi bisa duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ada apa hm?" tanya Jimin gemas melihat kekasihnya begitu manja sejak hari kemaren.

"Yoongi ah, kau kan bisa duduk di kursi yang kosong."

Yoongi hanya menelusupkan wajah nya di leher sang kekasih dan enggan menjawab pertanyaan hyung tertuanya.

"Iyaa hyung kau tidak kasihan pada Jimin seharian kemaren duduk di pangkuannya terus menerus." Taehyung akhirnya bersuara.

"Iyaa. Padahal kemaren di backstage, di mobil, sampai tertidur hyung sudah di pangkuan Jimin hyung. Apa tidak bosan hyung?" timpal sang maknae.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tae Kookie." jawab Jimin dengan senyuman lebar seperti biasanya.

"Yakk, itu sih maunya kau Jimin!" tukas Taehyung dengan hebohnya.

"Dasar Jimin hyung mesum!" ucap Jungkook, dengan menegak habis susu di gelasnya.

"Yakk!" teriak Jimin tidak terima oleh tuduhan ke dua adiknya itu.

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik kita habiskan dulu saja sarapan nya." relai Seokjin.

Semua member kembali melanjutkan makannya, tak terkecuali Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sudah menghilang entah kemana? Ya Jimin tau tidak seperti biasanya Yoongi bersikap manja seperti ini. tapi Jimin juga senang dapat melihat wajah menggemaskan Yoongi ketika, merengek meminta sesuatu seperti sekarang ini yang bahkan Jimin juga tidak bisa menolak kemauannya itu.

Jimin terus menyuapi makanan pada sang kekasihnya itu, meskipun Jimin sedikit kesulitan juga ketika aktivitasnya sedikit terganggu oleh tingkah manjanya sang kekasih. Jimin tau pasti ada yang Yoongi sembunyikan saat ini, dan Jimin akan menanyakannya setelah sarapan pagi ini selesai.

.

.

.

Semua member BTS kini sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masingnya di hari libur, terlihat Jungkook dan Hoseok yang asik bermain video game, Taehyung yang sedang sibuk membaca komik, atau Seokjin yang kini sedang menonton film drama romance di temani sepasang kekasih Yoonmin couple. Namjoon? Tentu saja ia belum kembali, dengan urusannya. membuat Seokjin frustasi di buatnya.

"Yoongi kau tidak pegal duduk dipangkuan Jimin terus?" tanya Seokjin yang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi menoleh sesaat dengan tampang cemberutnya, karena sejak tadi Seokjin terus bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku senang ko." Jimin bersuara.

"Kau aneh sekali Yoongi ah, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan...?" Seokjin menggantungkan kalimatnya, melihat tatapan membunuh Yoongi di sana.

"Dengan apa hyung?" Jimin penasaran.

"Eh..! "Seokjin menggaruk tekuknya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak, emm..maksudku tidak ada apa-apa. Ya tidak ada apa-apa." senyum Seokjin dengan sedikit kaku.

"Hyung ada apa hmm?" Jimin mengelus rambut blonde Yoongi dengan sayang. "Katakanlah jika kau menginginkan sesuatu."

Yoongi hanya tetap terdiam tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Jimin kekasihnya. Sebenarnya Yoongi memang menginginkan sesuatu tapi, Yoongi takut jika Jimin malah tidak bisa mengabulkan ke inginannya itu.

"Apapun hyung."

"Apapun?" kini Yoongi menatap kekasihnya langsung, dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Yaa apapun hyung." gemas Jimin dan menciup hidung kekasihnya.

Yoongi akhirnya bangun dari pangkuan Jimin dan menarik Jimin untuk mengikuti langkahnya, Jimin hanya pasrah saja mengikuti kemanapun kekasihnya itu membawanya. Ke duanya kini sudah berada di kamar Yoongi, Jimin bingung kali ini untuk apa Yoongi mengajaknya ke kamar? Jangan-jangan kekasihnya ini...

PLAKKK..

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam Park Jimin!" ucap Yoongi dengan sebal, karena melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Aww! Aduh hyung kenapa memukul ku?"

"Aku tau apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu Park Jimin bodoh!"

Baru saja tadi Yoongi bersikap manis padanya, tapi kini kekasihnya sudah berubah lagi menjadi Yoongi yang galak. Hah Jimin jadi bingung dengan perubahan sikap kekasih nya itu. Yoongi sibuk membongkar bagpack berwarna silvernya dan memberikan kertas gulungan kepada Jimin.

"Apa ini hyung?" tanya Jimin setelah menerima kertas gulungan putih kecil tersebut.

"Baca." jawab Yoongi malas.

Jimin duduk di kasur Yoongi, sambil membaca setiap deretan huruf di kertas kecil itu. Yaa kertas gulungan kecil itu adalah permintaan sang kekasih nya, Jimin jadi bingung sendiri dengan ke inginan sang kekasihnya ini. Oke 1-6 permintaan Yoongi mungkin Jimin bisa mengabulkannya, tapi untuk permintaan Yoongi yang ke 7 itu Jimin tidak yakin akan melakukannya.

"Hyung ak..aku..."

potong Yoongi cepat. "Apa? Kau tidak mau melakukannya? Baiklah kita putus!"

"Yak, hyung bukan begitu.. aku aku rasa ini terlalu berat."

"Jadi kau menikmatinya, begitu? Membiarkan noona-noona disana melihatnya dan terus memujamu! Dasar cari perhatian!" cibir Yoongi.

"Bukan begitu hyung, hanya saja inikan karena sebuah pekerjaan. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada manajer hyung?" bujuk Jimin untuk mencoret permintaan Yoongi yang ke 7 itu.

"Aku tidak mau tau, Park Jimin!" marah Yoongi dan tetap berdiri di hadapan sang kekasih.

Dengan reflek Jimin membuka kaos yang di pakainnya, dan menarik Yoongi ke sudut ruangan kosong di kamar kedua hyung tertuannya. Yoongi terus meronta, karena Jimin membenturkan punggung kekasihnya di sudut tembok membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Yakk! Park Jimin lepaskan!" ronta Yoongi karena pergerakannya di kuci oleh sang kekasih.

"Tidak, mau!"

"Aisshh kau ini maunya apasih? Kau kan tinggal mengabulkan ke inginan ku saja! Apa susahnya.." rengek Yoongi

Jimin hanya terdiam dan menarik lengan kekasihnya untuk menyentuh abs nya, Jimin tau kekasihnya itu tidak suka jika Jimin memamerkan absnya di depan panggung sehingga itu membuat para fansnya berteriak histeris. Terkadang itu membuat Yoongi mendelik tidak suka atau tiba-tiba marah dan memukul Jimin dengan brutal.

"Hyung ini adalah tugas. Kau tau itu bukan?" Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi untuk mulai meraba setiap lekukan tubuh kekasihnya.

Yoongi hanya menundukan kepala dan merasakan sendiri, bagimana bentuk perut sang kekasih yang sangat sempurna.

"Aku tau hyung tidak suka melihatnya, tapi percayalah hanya hyung yang bisa memegang tubuhku. dan bukan orang lain."

Jimin menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya memberikan pelukan hangat disana, dan membiarkan Yoongi merasakan lekuk tubuh absnya disana. Yoongi hanya terseyum dan semakin merona tatkala Jimin mengatakan kata-kata yang begitu sangat manis.

"Bukan hanya aku yang kau miliki hyung, bahkan tubuhku pun milikmu. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir yang bukan-bukan tentang ini." Jimin mengecup rambut blonde Yoongi dengan sayang, dan sang empu di balik sana hanya semakin merona dan memeluk Jimin dengan semakin erat.

"ASTAGAAA! JIMIN YOONGI apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Seokjin yang tiba-tiba masuk dan melihat sepasang kekasih itu saling berpelukan di sudut ruangan, dengan Jimin yang tidak memakai baju.

"AKHHH, MATA KOOKIE SUDAH TIDAK SUCI LAGI!" poor Jungkok~

END

Epilog~

"Jimin mana cheescakenya?"

" Ini hyung cheescake nya."

"Jiminie aku pegal, tolong pijit aku sekarang juga!"

"Baik hyung."

"Jimin gantikan piketku yaa! Aku malas dan ingin tidur!"

"Iyaa hyung."

"Jimin mana bunga untukku bodoh!"

"Ini bunga lili warna putih, hanya untuk hyung."

"Jiminiee aku mau duduk di pangkuanmu!"

"Baik hyung." pasrah Jimin.

Poor Jimin.. kkkkk~ ini sih di kerjain Yoongi. Yaa itulah permintaan Yoongi dalam gulungan kertasnya, Jimin berjanji akan melakukan rutinitas paginya hanya untuk sang kekasih. Apapun yang Yoongi minta Jimin pasti akan berusaha mengabulkannya, dan ada beberapa lagi yang mungkin akan membuat hidup seorang Park Jimin menderita.

YE YE... LALALALA

YE YE... LALALALALA~

HahaHaahha akhirnya update berturut-turut, ini karena minggu depan author sudah mulai sibuk, so jadi bakal jarang update. Oke Terimakasih untuk reviewnya kemaren, laafffyouuu banget㈎9㈵6㈴2

Maafkan author yang masih menebarkan bumbu typo dimana-dimaana, tapi well ke depannya akan lebih baik lagi. Semoga ff yang satu ini tidak banyak typo, hehee semoga saja. Gomawooo! Review Juseyoo~ ㈵6㈴5㈴5㈴5❤️❤️❤️


End file.
